Welcome To Death
by Spectrospecs
Summary: Britannia Angel x Demon America. Language is censored slightly, but beware. T for swearing, blood and gore, and fade-out scenes. My first fanfic put on here, please do enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

First off, if this looks familiar it's because I also have written this out on another website! If you'd like to check iit out, the website is . My user name is ~Pinkamena Diane Pie~

Also, I just wanted to let you guys know so you don't get confused; I consider England to be England and Britannia to be a dead Britain. I know it's not an actual canon, nor do I think it's real, I just use it in fanfics to make it more convient. So Britain = Britannia Angel, England = England. Same with America and Demon America; I consider them to be different people with different personalities.

Chapter 1

Britain was walking home from the grocery store, alone; the country had headed out to buy a few things that were needed in his home; cat food, litter, some bread, milk, and eggs. He shuddered slightly as he walked; he hated this part of town. It was eerie, dark, and a place where many murders and r pes had been committed. Still, it was a convient short-cut, only a five minute walk from his house to the grocery store. He nervously walked by a dark alley, and suddenly felt an arm wrap around his waist and a hand covering his mouth.  
The country immediately started screaming and flailing, though his screams were muffled. He felt hot breathing on his neck as a male voice hissed into his ear,  
"Keep resisting me and I'll kill you."  
Britain didn't listen and kept fighting against the other, but he knew he was a goner; this man was so much bigger and stronger than him, and clearly way more vicious and aggressive. He wasn't one for fighting; Britain was more for peace than anything. He tried screaming again, and squirmed as much as he could, his eyes shut tightly.  
"Stop it, b*tch!" The man suddenly released Britain, but he was too shocked to react at first, which was his downfall; the offender picked up what looked like a baseball bat that had been resting nearby and swung it at Britain. The weapon had nails dug into it, and the pain burned so much as it hit Britain in the back of the head. He screamed yet again, this time successfully, tears coming to his eyes as he clutched his pounding and aching skull.  
"Great, now I gotta get out of here. I wanted to have more fun with you... Don't worry, I'll kill you again when you come back." The man snickered and leaned down, wrapped his hands around Britain's neck, and began to squeeze. Britain coughed and choked, fighting for breath already as he felt his airway forcibly being cut off. He could see the world fading to black as he was strangled to death. His body became limp and his heart and brain ceased to respond, as did all his other organs and nerves without oxygen.  
The man stood back up, frowning lightly; that had been easier than he thought. He took his bat and prodded the recent corpse's face, then took out a lighter and stared down at the body. His dark hair, red eyes, and red shades were illuminated in the light, as was Britain's features.  
" Oh... Wrong person." He muttered, and kicked the body aside and walked off quickly, to get away from the death scene and to find a certain white-blonde man with blue eyes that had sadly resembled Britain in the dark.

Britain woke up the next morning, and immediately noticed how great he felt; like he was light and carefree, there wasn't a worry in the world. He was laying down on his back, and opened his eyes slowly, to find a pair of ice blue eyes staring into his. He screamed and jumped; he hadn't expected that at all.  
The eyes that had been staring into his pulled back to reveal a strange sight; another man with jet black hair, glasses, icy blue eyes, a bomber's jacket, large bat-like wings sprouting from his back, horns on the side of his head, and a long, thin tail with an arrow-like tip. He was laughing and then paused to smirk at Britain.

"You shoulda seem your face! You look like you just saw a really sexy demon. Oh wait, you did." the man snorted, then held out a hand to the other. "Name's Demon America."  
"Wha... What? Am I dreaming?" Britain blinked and tentatively took Demon America's hand, pulling himself up. "Thank you..."  
"Not dreaming, just dead." Demon America replied, nodding his head before wiping off his hand on his jacket.  
"What?" Britain's eyes widened in shock. "D-dead?"  
Demon America didn't respond, just pointed over to a body a few feet away that had a small pool of blood around it. Britain immediately went to check it out, and with horror stared down at his own corpse, speechless.  
"You were strangled to death." Demon America replied coolly, coming up behind Britain and glancing down at the other's previous body. "Shame... You were mistaken for someone else, is all. I would know, I watched myself."  
"You didn't help me...?"  
"No. Why would I?"  
"... Aren't dead people supposed to help the living?"  
"Do I look like an angel to you, Einstein?" Demon America replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.  
"No... There are angels? What am I?"  
"Yeah, there's angels. You're a neutral soul right now; you look like you did before when you were alive. You got blood on your head and bruises on your neck." Demon America responded, then grinned. "Oh yeah, reminds me why I stuck around in the first place... You have a choice of aimlessly and restlessly wandering this world, becoming an angel, or becoming a demon. How would you like to become a demon with me?~"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, the reason both chapters are here on the same day is because the second one has already been posted on that other site I mentioned NAND I'm moving all my fanfics onto here. By the way, as one of my wonderful reviewers mentioned, I have to put spaces between the name of the website, so here you are: . c o m . As mentioned before, my username is ~Pinkamena Diane Pie~ .

Chapter two is a bit short, and I apologize. However, chapter three is being written and is promised to be longer and more eventful! *squee* Also, a big thank you to the people that have already read, favorited, followed, and reviewed this story.

Chapter 2

Britain was surprised by the other's offer at first, and he hesitated. Didn't demons serve under the Devil? Didn't that mean they were bad? He immediately knew he didn't want to be a demon, but he felt he couldn't just tell this guy flat-out no. He had sort of helped him by explaining what was going on, right?  
"W-well, I don't know yet... I-I mean... I just figured out I'm dead..."  
"Dude, when I was offered the chance I took the demon job right away. Right after I died, too."  
"How did you die?"  
"Sickness. Went in my sleep, next to my... Friend." Demon America's face went solemn for a moment, then perked up again. "You taking the role or not?"  
Britain was about to reply, when he heard the soft beating of wings, and Demon America immediately backed away, staring up at the sky. An angel landed next to Britain, and stepped in front of him, shielding the new spirit from harm.  
"Foul monster, offender of God, go crawl back to your little hole in the ground and go play pet to the Devil."  
"Hello, Italia Angel~ Looking as ugly as ever, hmmm?"  
The angel, who was apparently called Italia Angel, drew a bow and arrow and pointed it straight at the demon's heart.  
"Back away from the newly deceased, or you shall become that yourself."  
Demon America scowled and threw his hands in the air. "I'll be back."  
With that, he flew away.


End file.
